scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie, Make the World a Better Place (GSSC)
The Rosie, Make the World a Better Place Daisy petal is the light pink petal usually at the 10:00 position on Daisy flower from the Girl Scouts of Suffolk County. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Rosie petal, she will know how to make the world a better place, just like Rosie the Rose. Step 1: Talk about "Rosie's Story" A Better Beach for Everyone Rosie got up early one bright, sunny morning. It was her turn to water the vegetables. As she sprinkled water on cucumbers and carrots, she saw that a bird feeder had fallen to the ground. Carefully, she put the bird feeder back in the tree and filled it with birdseed. Then, Mari ran into the garden. “Come on!” she called. “It’s time to go to the beach.” Rosie looked over with a big smile. “I’ll be right there,” she said. “I’ve been looking forward to this trip all week!” When the Flower Friends got to the beach, they could see the sparkling blue ocean in the distance. “I can’t wait to splash in the waves!” Rosie exclaimed. “Me, too,” Vi agreed. “And, I hope that we see lots of seashells and birds!” But first, they enjoyed a picnic lunch of fruit and cheese. When they finished, Rosie took a garbage bag out of their picnic basket. “Let’s throw away our trash,”she said. “It’s important to leave the beach just as we found it, so other people can enjoy it as much as we do.” When they went over to the garbage cans, however, they saw that the cans were overflowing with trash. “There’s no more room!” Sunny said. “Where are we going to throw away our trash?” Rosie spotted beach patrol officers nearby. They wore name tags. One was Officer Susan. One was Officer Rocco. “Excuse me,” she said. “Can you help us? We’d like to throw our trash bags away, but the garbage cans are full.” “Thanks for letting us know,” Officer Rocco said. “We’ll take care of it.” A few minutes later, the officers came back with a few empty garbage cans. “Here you go,” they said. “We’re glad that people throw away their trash, but what would really help is if people could use less paper and plastic in the first place. Or, if they could carry their trash out with them.” “You’re right,” Rosie said. “How could we help make that happen?” “Could you tell people about other ways to keep parks, playgrounds, and beaches clean?” “Maybe you could do a presentation at your school or community center,” Officer Rocco added. “If you gave people three tips about how to have less trash to throw away and they all told other people – well, the word would spread!” “And you’d make a big difference in the world,” Officer Susan said. “That’s a great idea,” Rosie said. “What do you say, Flower Friends?” “Yay!” the Flower Friends cheered. “Let’s do it!” And after their day at the beach was over, they went home and did just that. Step 2: Act out the story with your Daisy friends Make sure each girl has a part to play (you can add extra characters if you want and even come up with new things for everyone to say!). Have fun performing the story for your group or your family. How can you practice being fair in choosing who has which part? Step 3: Practice making the world a better place There are lots of ways to act like Rosie. Try it out by doing one of these activities: * Go on a walk outdoors with your Daisy friends. You may want to go to a park or a beach. As you enjoy the fresh air, look for places where trash is lying on the ground. Can you help by picking it up and throwing it away? Are there places where you could plant flowers or trees to make a place look more beautiful? Or * Find three ways that people can reduce their trash. Do a presentation to your class at school or to your family. Or * Talk to your Daisy friends or your family about ways you can make the world better. Try to do something every day for one week. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place,Category:Girl Scouts of Suffolk County Category:GSSC Category:Daisies Category:Daisy Petals Category:Make the World a Better Place